


Сборник драбблов по Тинвульфу

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Зеркало  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг: Питер/Лидия  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: 700 слов  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Саммари: У Лидии есть волшебное зеркало, которое всегда говорит ей правду  
Примечание: Котурны - обувь на очень толстой подошве, в античном театре использовались для увеличения роста актеров в трагических ролях, часто - императоров. Слово "котурн" стало нарицательным для обозначения ложного показного величия.

 

Гаснут огни.  
Дверь в комнату закрывается.  
Лидия выдыхает с облегчением, делает шаг, другой, выскальзывая из узких туфель, из узкого платья, прочь, прочь, к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть и убедиться, что там все по-прежнему. Что все в порядке.  
Немного болят ноги.  
Лидия думает о том, что где-нибудь в древнем Риме актеры ходили на котурнах часами и ничего, не жаловались в конце представления.  
Взирали на всех с высоты своего величия. Носили маски. Потом рисовали их на лицах.  
«Ваша кожа будет просто великолепна! Ваша кожа скажет вам спасибо!»  
— Спасибо, — цедит Лидия, щелкая крышкой флакона с очищающим средством. Максимум увлажнения. Максимум заботы.  
Двести миллилитров объема — вот ее максимум заботы. Смотри не захлебнись.  
Ноги по-прежнему гудят.  
Котурны на месте — нельзя расслабляться, в любой момент может понадобиться поглядеть на кого-то сверху вниз. Это и так непросто, когда ты невысокого роста.  
Лидия справляется подручными средствами.  
Актеры знали, что глупо недооценивать пользу обуви и масок, грима, светильников, дрожащей жестянки, изображающей гром.  
Лидия знает свою роль назубок, ширина улыбки выверена до миллиметра, порядок завитков в прическе продуман и просчитан.  
Лидия стирает помаду с губ и румяна со щек — когда они ярко накрашены, то не видно, как кровь отливает от лица, стоит заслышать в голове очередной вкрадчивый шепоток незнакомого голоса.  
Смывает тушь и тени — с ними легче отвлечь внимание от застывшего в глазах ожидания, привычного покорного страха, который удается держать в узде. Она боится смерти, но учится жить с ней бок о бок. Потому что смерть везде. Потому что мир один, и больше жить просто негде.  
Расчесывает волосы, тщательно следя за тем, не нужно ли закрасить очередные следы ее неуверенности. Ее паники. Ее слабости. Что может быть более пошлым, чем ранняя седина. Она же не героиня комиксов, которую рисуют с эффектной белой прядью, в самом деле.  
В реальной жизни все выглядит прозаичней и гаже.  
Седина грязно-серая.  
Как и страх.  
Лидия снимает с себя маску, следом за ней другую, потом третью, четвертую — примерной ученицы, самоуверенной суки, послушной дочери, страстной подружки, спокойной, холодной, непробиваемой глыбы льда, — и когда последняя остается в руках, отворачивается от зеркала.  
Она не хочет смотреть на то, что там осталось.  
У нее есть другое зеркало.  
Оно отвечает ей куда верней.  
— Опять не спала, — говорит Питер. — Страшно смотреть на твои синяки под глазами, моя радость. Ах, эти милые юные ветреницы, эти славные девчушки с их сладкими секретами. До утра не могла уснуть, думая о его сильных руках? О том, как они сожмут тебя в объятьях так, что ребра затрещат? Или как это сделает учитель истории, если ты не успеешь закончить реферат?  
— Совсем отощала, — говорит он. — Эти новомодные диеты — чушь собачья. У тебя чудовищный цвет лица, и ребра можно пересчитать пальцами. Ты думаешь, кому-то нравятся ребра, а не сочный стейк? Безусловно, найдутся любители, но я точно не в их числе.  
— Детка, ты не пробовала какое-нибудь хорошее успокоительное? Нет, разумеется, не чушь вроде прозака, — он хмурится и машет рукой, — а что-нибудь действенное. У тебя пальцы ледяные и дрожат, как у наркомана в ломке, сладкая моя, зачем же так себя запускать.  
Лидии больно смотреться. Но это зеркало честнее всех прочих.  
— Девочка, — говорит Питер. — Девочка. Нежная. Такая нежная.  
Он целует ее закрытые глаза с темными кругами синяков от недосыпа. Он скользит языком по ее ребрам, по животу и вниз, между ног.  
Он берет ее, раз за разом, столько, сколько нужно, чтобы ее пальцы оттаяли и перестали трястись, впились ему в плечи, раскаляя кожу. Он целует ее ладони, пока она опускается на его член, снова и снова, он греет ее пальцы дыханием, он смотрит на нее так, как никто другой. Как не умеет смотреть в ответ никакое зеркало.  
В его взгляде — насмешка, и нежность, и похоть, и страх, его и ее, одинаковые, одни на двоих, — так много всего, что Лидия не выдерживает и закрывает ему глаза рукой за секунду до того, как кончить.  
Он подается вперед и целует ее вслепую, наощупь.  
Лидия опускает тяжелые веки. Темнота блаженна.  
Гаснут огни.  
Под кроватью валяются ненужные котурны.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Сказка на ночь  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Пейринг: Питер/Лидия   
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 750 слов  
Жанр: психодел, романс  
Саммари: "Лидия смотрит на его футболку и пульсирующее неоновыми огнями «Съешь меня»"

Свет от прожекторов режет глаза.  
— О, прекрасно, — говорит она. — Просто отлично!  
Короткая жесткая трава щекочет ступни. Пахнет скошенным сеном, как на ферме, и немного — кровью.  
— Восхитительно! — кричит Лидия, и слова рассекают воздух кривыми белесыми строками, стекают мутными потеками на землю, свиваясь у ног серебристым клубком.  
Лидия со злостью пинает копошащиеся буквы, едва не увязнув в конвульсивно сокращающемся «О».  
— Поле для лакросса, в самом деле, это так романтично!  
— Я знал, что ты оценишь.  
С его губ спархивают улыбки, взблескивая в ярком свете — изгибы ятаганов, полукружия серпов, ласковый бой, нежная жатва, — и каждая не похожа на предыдущую. Они кружат вокруг него нестройным роем, ластятся, холодные, сверкающие, острые, и Лидия против воли отшатывается.  
Она опускает взгляд, пытаясь разглядеть в траве туфли.  
Проблема не в том, что она не любит ходить босиком, хоть это и вызывает слишком много не слишком приятных воспоминаний.  
Ей просто не нравится, когда он, даже с высоты своего небольшого роста, смотрит на нее сверху вниз.  
— Мне кажется, тебе стоит поговорить с врачом, — говорит она, стараясь не задирать голову. Одна из улыбок нежно касается ее щеки острым краем. Лидия не дергается. Лидия держит себя в руках. Может быть, это просто туман. Да, скорее всего. — О, нет, не с твоим лечащим психиатром, — продолжает она со всей заботой и сочувствием, — хотя, полагаю, тебе стоит увеличить количество встреч как минимум втрое, чтобы сохранить какие-то остатки адекватности. Я верю, что они где-то были.  
— Ты очень великодушна, — замечает Питер.  
Лидия участливо кивает.  
— Так вот. Я думаю, тебе стоит наведаться к врачу, который наблюдал тебя все шесть лет комы. Мне кажется, тебя обманули, Питер. Мне кажется, твой мозг впал в анабиоз гораздо раньше, лет за пять до того, или, может, десять. Поле для лакросса? Сколько тебе было, когда ты считал, что спортивная форма может произвести впечатление на девушку? Пятнадцать?  
— Мой мозг всегда бодрствовал, — говорит он, шагая ближе. Его сверкающий ботинок припечатывает жалко пытающееся сбежать крохотное «А». — Даже когда я был в коме. Даже когда я был мертв.  
— Я сплю? — спрашивает она решительно, сжимая кулаки. — Ты опять решил залезть ко мне в голову?  
Он делает еще шаг — улыбки окутывают их сияющим облаком, буквы обвивают ноги — и целует ее.  
Лидия чувствует, как весь воздух уходит из легких, капля за каплей, а остатки переплавляются внутри нее в пот. Платье облепляет кожу, ладони становятся влажными. Лидия стонет и впивается ногтями в его предплечья, а зубами — в его язык.  
Питер отстраняется от нее и облизывает яркие от крови губы.  
— Сложно было сдержаться. Что тогда. Что сейчас, — говорит он, кивая куда-то на подол ее платья. Лидия перевод взгляд вниз и видит яркую надпись «Выпей меня». — И тебе — тоже.  
Лидия смотрит на его футболку и пульсирующее неоновыми огнями «Съешь меня».  
— Зачем все это? — спрашивает она, ощущая вдруг ужасную усталость. — Я прекрасно поняла твою аналогию, ты привел меня на поле, где укусил, чтобы я осознала еще раз, снова, насколько зависима от тебя. Насколько связана с тобой. Ей-богу, если меня что-то и удивило, так только то, насколько безграничным может быть твое самодовольство.  
— Глупая маленькая Лидия, — смеется Питер и ласково ерошит волосы у нее на макушке. Он оказывается слишком близко слишком быстро — мгновенно, Лидия не успевает вымолвить и слова. — Я просто пришел рассказать моей девочке сказку на ночь. Бьюсь об заклад, в детстве ты была такой же самоуверенной и любопытной, как Алиса.  
— Мне не нравится эта сказка, — шепчет Лидия ему в плечо и, сама не зная зачем — просто чтобы он отстал, чтобы все закончилось и можно было, наконец, проснуться, — говорит: — Мне нравилась история про Ариэль.  
Питер молчит, а потом мягко касается ее виска сухими и шершавыми губами.   
— Понимаю. Она тоже была чересчур любопытной. Но теперь не кажется ли тебе это ироничным, милая: Ариэль отдала свой голос и потеряла всех друзей и родных, чтобы получить ноги, а ты, напротив, обрела настоящий голос, отдав взамен...  
— Я получила крик. Не голос.  
— ...свое глупое самоуверенное одиночество.  
Лидия молчит, зажмурившись, стараясь сжать губы, чтобы они не дрожали так сильно.  
— Ну, ну, — говорит Питер. — В следующий раз сказка будет веселой. Я обещаю. Прости.  
Он целует ее, и когда Лидия открывает глаза и натягивает на себя сбившееся в ногах одеяло, она все еще чувствует его губы на своей мокрой щеке.  
Они теплые.  
Она поворачивает голову и смотрит, как в воздухе медленно тает улыбка без кота.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Исключение  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг: Питер/Лидия (мельком упоминается ОМП/Лидия)  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: 400 слов  
Жанр: PWP, ER  
Саммари: ~~Они ебались~~ Луна влияет на всех укушенных по-разному

Раз в месяц у нее течка.  
Раз в месяц она исходит соком и стоном, засовывает в себя пальцы, все глубже и глубже, пока Питер не перехватывает ее запястье и не заставляет вытащить перепачканную смазкой руку.  
Он вылизывает ладонь Лидии и смеется.  
\- Если укус и пробуждает истинную натуру, то боюсь сказать, кем же ты была в глубине души, детка, до встречи со мной.  
Лидия отталкивает его и переворачивается на живот, чтобы схватить с прикроватного столика увестистый том и двинуть Питера по лицу.  
\- Нет, не будем произносить это слово. Никогда не любил грязные ругательства и грязных девочек, - продолжает он, сдирая с нее насквозь промокшие приспущенные трусики и задирая юбку. - Но ты исключение из всех правил.  
До встречи с ним Лидия никогда не нарушала их, никогда не выла в подушку, зажмурив глаза от выжигающего сетчатку лунного света, никогда не могла подумать, что раз в месяц ее можно будет найти по запаху — где бы она ни была, с кем бы она ни была, под кем, на ком, Стив, Джонни, Стэн, какая, к черту, разница. Что ей, что Питеру — никакой.  
До встречи с ним Лидия никогда не знала, что значит быть связанным крепче, чем самой прочной веревкой, туже и больнее, чем самой толстой леской. Она привязана к Питеру кровью и слюной, и раз в месяц он находит ее по собственному запаху, навсегда оставшемуся на ней, в ней. Он проступает потом из каждой поры, сочится из влагалища вместе со смазкой, его не смыть в душе, не перебить духами, не перекрыть чужим — Стэн, Джонни, Стив, какая, к черту, разница.  
\- Мое маленькое сладкое исключение, - шепчет Питер, трахая ее, и Лидия плавится под навалившимся на нее горячим телом, щедро подставляя шею острым зубам — теперь не страшно, теперь не жалко, теперь не больно. Теперь сладко, он прав.  
Питеру нравится вытирать мокрый от спермы член о ее розовые простыни.  
\- Грязная девочка в своей грязной кроватке. Ах, если бы только мамочка знала, чем ты занимаешься в постели.  
Лидия никогда не отвечает ему.  
Она знает, что у самого маленького исключения самая большая власть.  
Она уезжала на другой конец города, на другой конец страны, улетала на другой конец света.  
Каждый раз, когда молочно-белый свет заливает ее кожу, Питер берет Лидию за руку. Нет смысла бегать от себя и от него. Дома уютно и удобно, а простыни можно перестелить.  
Раз в месяц он всегда приходит к ней.  
Для того, чтобы трахнуть.  
И чтобы услышать наконец, как она попросит его остаться.


	4. Chapter 4

"Хорошая девочка", Питер/Лидия, 600 слов, R, психодел, романс, таймлайн после 2 сезона

Лидия хорошая девочка, это известно всем, в первую очередь, ей самой.  
Хорошие девочки любят красивые вещи и любят ими быть. Они в точности знают момент, когда выгодней перейти из категории любительниц в категорию объектов. Когда это удобней и проще.  
Хорошие девочки любят цветы. Лидии достаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть на изнанке век, будто намазанных жгучим перцем, дивную пасторальную картинку. Залитый солнцем луг, васильки — или незабудки, впрочем, какая разница. Чтобы понять точно, надо присмотреться, а хорошие девочки не любят лишнего напряжения и лишних усилий.  
Все должно быть просто.  
Луг, солнце, может быть, беседка, пышная юбка и кудри, непременно кудри, цветы в тон глаз. Ох, нет, у нее же не синие глаза, вот незадача.  
Придется все начинать заново.  
Луг, солнце, как там дальше...  
Лидия делает глубокий вдох и натягивает на себя улыбку, как платье, из которого давно выросла, но стыдишься признаться — вдруг кто решит, что ты просто набрала пару фунтов, а не повзрослела. Хорошие девочки не любят взрослеть, вы же знаете. Иначе как они останутся девочками?  
Лидия шагает вперед с гордо поднятой головой, не обращая внимания на мелкие несостыковки и несоответствия вроде жмущей улыбки или отсутствия букетов в тон глаз.  
Ей часто дарили цветы множества оттенков.  
Но никогда — такие синие.  
И никогда не просили вернуть их.  
«Я пришел забрать свой цветок. Ты же его сберегла?» — слышит она за спиной тихий голос, тихий смех, и на секунду ей кажется, что стоит обернуться, и там будет стоять мальчик со взрослыми и злыми глазами, в которых течет прозрачная вода без берегов, а черные островки зрачков слишком малы, чтобы за них зацепиться.  
— Конечно, — шепчет она. — Конечно, сберегла.  
Хорошие девочки никогда ничего не теряют.  
Особенно то, что ценно.  
Она чувствует, как он улыбается ей в волосы, и вздрагивает, дергая головой. Он утыкается носом ей в шею и молчит, но она знает, что он не уйдет без обещанного.  
«Цветок, Лидия».  
— Да, конечно.  
Она идет в душ, не оглядываясь, прекрасно зная, что стоит это сделать, и за спиной никого не окажется, кроме спасительной пустоты комнаты.  
Это было бы так легко. Так просто. Все хорошие девочки ищут легких путей.  
Но Лидия давно не числится в этой категории.  
Она скидывает одежду на пол и ступает на прохладный кафель, поджимая пальцы. Выкручивает оба крана на полную и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь назад и мучительно желая падения. Она знает, что этого не произойдет, и ее подхватят, не дав упасть. Не сегодня, нет. Она знает, что ей еще рано.  
Он не трогает ее — просто собирает цветы, которые она задолжала за все их встречи, цветы, за которыми он приходит раз за разом. Иногда ей кажется, что, не помня себя, она съела самый первый, и теперь у нее внутри зреют семена, прорастают гибкие тонкие стебли и расправляют острые зеленые стрелки листья.  
Он срывает с нее цветы, ведя рукой нежно и уверенно, — внимательный садовник, не желающий навредить предмету своей заботы.  
Он срывает цветки на сосках и клиторе, гладит тонкие листья, пробивающиеся меж ребер, легко очерчивает контур побега, оплетающего талию и бедра.  
Он ведет рукой вниз и проникает пальцами к нежному бутону, который расцвел глубоко внутри, ласкает его осторожными касаниями, заставляя пробудиться, раскрыться и изойти пряной пыльцой и соком. Он достает из нее цветок и шепчет ей на ухо: «Видишь, как он красив? Как ты красива?» — и она плачет, и кричит, и бьется в его руках, тонет под струями воды, ворохом лепестков, быстрым потоком слов.  
Чтобы выплыть. Чтобы выжить. Снова.  
Хорошие девочки живут долго и счастливо, и с ними не случается ничего плохого. И интересного.  
Хорошим девочкам никогда не дарят синие цветы.


	5. Chapter 5

"Лучше, чем убийство", стерек, юст, эрка, 700 слов, таймлайн 1 сезона

Дверца машины хлопает оглушительно, и следом за этим резким хлопком обрываются все звуки и ощущения. Внутри салона остаются только хриплое дыхание и страх.  
Чужое дыхание.  
Свой страх.  
— Прекрати это делать, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз отшатывается от него, ударяясь затылком о боковое стекло. Чертыхается, трет голову, стараясь не думать о том, что пальцы стали противно влажными. Учебник по биологии, страница тридцать четыре, повышенная потливость — симптом...  
— Я серьезен.  
— Я вижу. — Стайлз оставляет затылок в покое и принимается вытирать ладони о джинсы. — Конечно, я вижу, что ты забит свой серьезностью по самую макушку, девяносто три кило серьезности, чувак, да я серьезно ни разу в жизни не видал никого, кто бы был настолько серьезно серьезен!  
— Закрой рот и слушай меня внимательно. Если я еще раз узнаю, что ты советовал Скотту избавиться от меня, просто позволить мне сдохнуть или помочь умереть — я с тобой разберусь. Ты все расслышал?  
— Конечно, расслышал, у меня охренительный слух, с чего бы мне тебя не расслышать, а? Особенно когда ты орешь мне свои угрозы прямо в ухо. — Стайлз быстро облизывает губы и фыркает, дергает шеей, по которой стекает щекотная капля пота. — Ты только что пообещал убить меня, если я не перестану давать хорошие советы своему лучшему другу. Интересно, что на это скажет Скотт?  
Дерек качает головой и улыбается. Стайлз думает о недержании мочи, учебник биологии, страница сорок шесть, параграф восьмой.  
— Убить? Ну нет, кто говорил, что я хочу тебя убить?  
— Если попробуешь меня укусить, я тебе все зубы выбью. Я серьезен. Прям как ты, ага. Я возьму биту у Скотта. Две биты.  
— Некоторые животные убивают, чтобы съесть, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз чувствует, как сиденье машины уходит из-под задницы в свободное плавание. Как медленно заканчивается воздух в салоне. И в легких. Гипервентиляция, один миллион тридцать одна тысяча двести двадцать восемь статей в гугле. — Некоторые — чтобы не быть убитыми. Другие — просто потому что хотят убивать. Разница между мной и животным, Стайлз, в том, что я знаю способы куда интереснее провести время, чем простое убийство. Ты понял меня?   
Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в горле пересохло, и, сколько ни глотай, от металлического привкуса слюны не избавиться.  
— Если понял — кивни. И закрой рот, у тебя что, язык туда не помещается?  
Стайлз стискивает челюсти. Он думает о том, что входит в понятие «интересно» для оборотней. Он бегает глазами по салону, цепляется взглядом за вырез футболки Дерека и вздрагивает.  
— Это моя.  
— Что?  
— Моя футболка. Та, которую ты тогда одолжил. Ты забыл, Миге-е-ель? Там было пятно от соуса внизу. О, вот оно. Надо было сразу сказать мне, что ты фетишист, я бы приволок тебе всю корзину для стирки...  
Зубы щелкают у самого лица. Мысли вертятся в голове роем раздразненных ос. Жалят. Торопятся наружу. Стайлз частит:  
— Так тебе нравится, как она пахнет? И как я пахну? Чем я пахну, а? Можешь выделить основное в запахе, мне всегда было интересно, чем таким от меня несет, что девчонки видят во мне пустое место...  
— Ты пахнешь страхом. И возбуждением.   
— Конечно, я возбужден! Пять минут с тобой в машине, а я все еще жив и не наложил в штаны от ужаса! Да я просто герой, Дерек! Эй, Дерек, ты...  
Хлопок дверцы похож на щелчок спускового крючка.  
Звуки и ощущения возвращаются. Их много. Слишком много.  
Стайлз бьется лбом о руль, потом — о входную дверь дома, потом — о дверь ванной, потом — о кафельную стенку душа.  
В комнате ждет сквозняк из раскрытого окна и футболка на кровати. Стайлз матерится, закусывает губу, хватает футболку и идет обратно в душ.  
Он прижимает ее к лицу и тонет в густом запахе.  
Не надо быть гребаным оборотнем, чтобы понять, чем она пахнет.  
Страхом. И возбуждением.  
Стайлз дрочит, задыхаясь под струями горячей воды, захлебываясь паром и жалостью к себе, бьет кулаком в стену, впервые жалея о том, что у него нет этой силы, способной пробить кафель, и бетон, и чью-то тупую голову, в которой не хватает способностей для мыслительного процесса и простых слов: «Я не хочу трахать того, кто хочет меня убить».  
Он кончает, стесывая костяшки о кафель до крови, отпинывает мокрую футболку и идет на подгибающихся ногах в комнату.  
Включает лэптоп и впервые в жизни сидит перед ним несколько минут молча, не в силах сформулировать поисковый запрос.  
Потом криво ухмыляется и вбивает в строку: «Что делать, если ты дрочишь на оборотня». Думает пару секунд и добавляет: «Или если оборотень дрочит на тебя».


End file.
